


"Argents?" "Argents"

by jensenjackles



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Blade, Gabriel Lives, I miss ruby, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mark of Cain, Sam thinks Lydia is hot, because I love her, but he's still hooked on ruby, luci is a QT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenjackles/pseuds/jensenjackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Argents?"<br/>"Argents"<br/>"Really dean? Remember the last time we went to Beacon Hills? That place is bad news." Said Sam as he started putting away some of the books related to the mark of Cain. <br/>"I know what happened last time Sammy but come on if anyone knows the cure, it's probably them."</p><p>Or the one where the Winchesters find them selves at the Argents looking for the cure, meanwhile the hale pack are suspicious of the hunters and the angel that pops up sometimes. Yet no one really seems to notice something going on, other than werewolves, except of course Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Argents?" "Argents"

**Author's Note:**

> This is approximately just after 10x03 of supernatural and after season 4 for teen wolf.

"Argents?"  
"Argents"  
"Really dean? Remember the last time we went to Beacon Hills? That place is bad news." Said Sam as he started putting away some of the books related to the mark of Cain.   
"I know what happened last time Sammy but come on if anyone knows the cure, it's probably them." 

The Winchesters haven't been hunting for 4 months now, looking everywhere for the cure but so far, nothing. But ever since Dean became a demon, Sam isn't taking any chances.

"Are you forgetting that the Agents only hunt, or hunted, werewolves. How the hell will they know about a stupid mark that makes you murder hungry?" Sam was furious, not because his brother had just suggested that they go back to the town with "friendly werewolves" but because he's starting to think that there is no cure. 

He's afraid that's it's hopeless and this time, things aren't going to get better. 

"Look Sammy, they might not know much alright but they do kinda owe us. I mean last time we where here-"   
"Let's not talk about last time, okay" Sam interrupted. Last time they where I'm beacon hills Sam was 14 and Dean was 18 and they had to go to school there while their Dad was on a hunt. Shapeshifter apparently. But it was different, Sam actually kinda like the place. Hell he even made a friend but, like everyone Sam has ever got on with, he got attacked by the shapeshifter. 

"Fine lets go but if I feel like I should go, I'm going. With or without you." Sam wouldn't leave Dean in such a cursed town but he had to make Dean know he's serious.   
"Ok ok sammy, I believe you, let's hit the road" Dean said warily, he knew Sam wouldn't leave him. 

__

 

By the time the brothers made it to Beacon Hills it was quite late. 1:24am to be exact. But they weren't tired, well not Dean anyway. Sam, however, was passed out in the passenger seat. 

"Sam" Dean hits Sam on the arm as gentle as possible, which was probably not that gentle.   
"I'm awake, I'm awake, give me the gun!" Sam sat up startled as to what woke him so suddenly.   
"Calm down, don't be such a girl, we're here" Dean said as he gets out of the Impala. Sam and Dean both walk towards the motel they're staying at this time. 

"Please tell me this motel is actually half decent the last on didn't hand any hot water and I think there was something in my bed with me" Sam said as he studdied the main entrance of the place. The walls where full of dirt and the door squeaked way too loud. 

"Oh cheer up Sammy it's not that bad, hey maybe we can finally find you a chick that doesn't die or try to dose you with demon blood, or both." Dean still couldn't get over Ruby, she gave him the shivers still. 

"Would you let that go, you make me sound like some Virgin druggy." Sam always gets defensive when it comes to Ruby and the demon blood.  
"You might as well be a virgin since no one lives to tell-"   
"Alright Dean that's enough, let's just check in" Sam storms ahead through the squeaky door and up to the empty check in counter. 

"Seems like no ones here..?" Sam said and it was true, the place seems deserted. That was until an old, fat man who looks like he's just rolled around in the woods came out. 

"Uh um, a room please. Two beds." Sam couldn't help but be suspicious of the man. 

As Sam got them checked in Dean wondered around the lody. It's was silent except from the sound of Sam and the man at the desk. There was dust on the tables and chairs as if no one has been here in years, or not got the chance to sit. 

"Alright we're in room 34, here a key." Sam said handing over the key before strolling up the stairs. Dean sighed before following, the last thing he needs is a case while he's in this condition. He knows he can't say no to ganking a son of a bitch but he's still wary of the mark and what it's doing to him. 

__

 

The morning came fast as Sam woke up to Dean siting on the floor, beer in one hand and one giant ass book in the other. "Dean, did you sleep at all?"   
"An hour. Could sleep after that so I started reading about the mark some more." Dean slapped the book shut and put it on the table. "Right let's go knock for the Argents"

They both go down to the lobby to leave, only to see it empty once again.

__

 

The Impala stops at a fancy looking house. "Ugh rich people" Dean would rather stay with Baby that live in a snooty, big house is nine bedrooms when they only need two. 

They both walk up to the door and knock. First no one answered but just as Deam was about to knock again a teenage girl opened the door. "Uh, hi?" She seemed suspicious of the brothers, looking them up and down, trying to figure them out.

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, we're here to see your dad, I guessing. Chris Argent?." Dean said trying to see in to the house.   
"Yeah that's my Dad." She says letting them in. "I'll go get him."

As the girl goes up the stairs Dean and Sam take a quick look around the house. It's nice, posh. Not a typical hunters house. 

"Winchesters? Nice to see you again, not. No offence but if you guys are here then there's trouble isn't there?" Chris Argent says while walking down the steps.   
"Not exactly sir. But um you see we need your help, what do you know about the mark of Cain?" Sam says while following the Argent with his eyes.

Chris freezes altogether, looking at the boys with wide eyes. "I know a little, why who's askin"   
"Me" dean says slowly pulling up his sleeve to reveal the mark. Chris says nothing just stares at the arm shown with horror. "Son, what did you do..?" Chris says while walking down the remainder steps not taking his eyes of the mark. 

"I needed it to kill a knight of hell and now it's effecting me in ways I don't wanna explain." Dean says while covering up the mark again. 

"You boys better sit down and tell me everything." 

__

 

"You boys are in quite some trouble here. I'm not sure I could do much to help, but I might know some one who can" Chris couldn't believe the kind of hell these men went through. Literally. "His name is Deaton, he know just about everything, don't ask how." Chris writes down the vetenairiens address and cell.

"thank you, this means a lot, I hope you know." Sam says while he and Dean stand and begin to leave.   
"Just be careful boys"  
"Aren't we always" Dean finishes. 

 

__

 

"Mark of Cain? What the hell is that, some kind of disease?" Scott says over the phone to Allison. She had called him as soon as the guys left and told him about the mark, that's all she heard before her dad and the brothers moved into s different room. All she knew was that the Dean guy had it and he or dad seemed pretty scared of it.

"I have no idea but I do know that these guys are hunters, should we tell the rest?" Allison said, she knows that they're here for the mark or whatever but you can never be too safe with hunters. 

"Yeah let me text the others for a pack meeting tomorrow after school" Scott says before hanging up.


End file.
